


Decisiones difíciles

by Happy_Place31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Place31/pseuds/Happy_Place31
Summary: Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir lo por todo su cuerpo,la habia cagado y a lo grande, al principio no pudo recordar cuando ni como paso, siempre había sido cuidadosa con todo lo que hacia pero ahí estaba sentada en la sala de espera de una clínica junto a su mejor amiga porque habia sido tan estúpida como para quedarse embarazada a los 16 años.Advertencias/ aclaraciones-escirbo/ edito/ público esto a las 3am , creo que  tengo insomnio.-Fem Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy- Se toca un tema delicado como lo es el adorto-James y Lily están vivos y aman a su pequeña.-Sirius y Remus son una pareja casada con un Teddy adoptado
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Decisiones difíciles

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que esto es sólo un fanfic y que si soy pro aborto pero no quiero discutir eso con nadie, está es tan sólo una historia ficticia que se me ocurrió y que no me ha dejado domir así que para desahogarme la estoy escribiendo y publicando porque si yo la leí/escribir ustedes también.  
> Y lo de siempre ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir lo por todo su cuerpo, la habia cagado ya lo grande, al principio no podía recordar cuando ni como paso, siempre había sido cuidadosa con todo lo que hacia y allí estaba sentada en la sala de espera de una clínica junto a su mejor amiga porque había sido tan estúpida como para quedarse embarazada a los 16 años. Todo va a estar bien- dijo Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla. Hari no pudo decir nada, solo asintio con la cabeza- estas segura de esto ?, aún podemos decirle a tus padres, puedes tenerlo si quieres. -no- respondió la otra- no estoy en condiciones para tener un hijo Mioni, mirame solo tengo 16 años, no he terminado la escuela, no tengo un empleo y no puedo tener cuidado de mi misma, como demonios cuidaré a un bebé ?. - pero tienes a Draco- contesto - el te ama, además sus padres tienen dinero si es lo que te preocupa Hari cruzo sus brazos y miro al frente, negándose a sí mismo de mirar a alguien a los ojos antes de decir lo que pensaba- No lo entiendes Hermione no siento que quieras tener a este niño , y sobre todo no creo que merezca venir a este mundo con una madre tan horrible que nisiquiera lo que quiere. -No digas eso, serías una increíble madre eh visto como tratas a Teddy y el te adora. -Cuidar de mi ahijado no es lo mismo- soltó un suspiro pesado- además si algo sale mal puedo entregárselo a Sirius y Remus para que lo arreglen, despues de todo ellos son sus padres y no yo. No estoy lista para esto, cuando sea el momento tendré un hijo pero será bajo mis términos y condiciones. - Está bien, no te presionare más, veo que estas decidida-la tomo del hombro para que la otra le dirija la mirada- estoy contigo, no solo yo, también están Ron y Draco. Pero tienes que entender que en algún momento tendrán que decirle a tus padres de esto, tienen que saber de tu relación con Draco y sobre todo lo que está pasando ellos aún te aman Harriet lo sabes muy bien. -Es que tengo miedo-solto -De que? - De sus rostros de decepción, de que separe todo lo que hice y ya no quieran verme a la caratrató de contener el llanto secándose con las manos, las lágrimas que amenazan con salir por el pánico que comenzaron a sentir. -Eso no pasara- paso su brazo por los hombros de Harriet para atraerla hacia ella y darle un abrazo- todo estara bien, te lo prometo- comenzó a pasar su mano por su espalda en círculos tratando de palmarla. Una enfermera una mujer joven de morena y ojos cafe entró a la habitación con una carpeta en mano llamando a Harriet por su nombre completo, supongo que en ese estado no podría tener un aborto sin permiso firmado de un padre o tutor, pero obtuvieron que su padrino Sirius firmará el documento sin preguntas y sin siquiera leerlo, había sido totalmente irresponsable de su parte y los cuatro adolescentes lo sabían pero pecaban de mentirosos y sobre todo de abuso de la confianza del alcalde, despues de todo Ron, Hermione y Harriet le habían dicho que era un permiso escolar para una carrera. En hombre encantado había aceptado firmar porque "Todo el mar por mi cachorro" había refiriéndose a su ahijada. Para luego terminar esa noche los tres cenas junto a su padrino, su esposo y su hijo, que horas mas tarde cuando Ron tomara su casa, Hari terminaria vomitando toca su cena por los nervios en un baño de una estación de servicios a unos kilómetros de casa de su padrino. Tal vez en un futuro se lo diría no solo a Sirius y Remus, a sus padres y también a los de Draco, pero hoy no, ese día Harriet se enfrentaría a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida después de cometer un descuido al mantener relaciones sexuales con un novio de casi un año y antiguo enemigo jurado de casi toda su vida. Draco Malfoy había insultado al mejor amigo de Harriet Potter, Ron Weasley por una tonteria que ya nisiquiera cualquiera de los tres recordaban, pero ese había sido el desencadenante de años de burlas y bromas de parte del rubio hacia el dúo que luego se convirtió en trío cuando una pequeña Hermione Granger se les unió al grupo convirtiéndose en el trío dorado como eran llamados en la escuela, los tres se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, yendo juntos a todos lados y metiéndose en problemas que luego Mione tendria que arreglar. Grande fue la sorpresa del pelirrojo y su amiga de cabellos risados cuando cuatro años después de un proyecto escolar en grupos Hari les había confesado que estaba saliendo con el que habían bautizado tiempo atras como "el Hurón". Al principio tuvieron sus dudas pero con el paso de los meses se habían dado cuenta lo muy enamorado que estaba el chico de su mejor amiga, respondiendo el porque de su actitud tan infantil hacia los tres, Draco Malfoy estaba celoso se habia enamorado perdidamente de la castaña y cuando la otra rechazó su amistad el rubio tan solo pudo actuar a la defensora tras terminar con su pequeño corazón y su orgullo roto. Y lo que comenzó con una pelea de niños había ocasionado la formación de algo mucho más grande, Harriet había quedado embarazada después de una noche de pasión que habían tenido que llegar a la casa de Draco luego de una fiesta en casa de su mejor amiga Pansy, donde tal vez fueron las hormonas adolescentes, o el alcohol en sus venas o incluso el humo de la marihuana que habían olido en el sótano, mientras que otros consumian, pero esa noche habia dejado sus secuelas y Harriet estaba muchas veces las consecuencias de sus actos. Respiró hondo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la mujer que llamaba para relizarse el procedimiento, no estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba apostado de hacer pero sabía que era lo mejor, tal vez en un futuro no muy cercano, tras ir a la Universidad, obtener un empleo y un lugar propio para criar un hijo lo haría, ni podríamos saber si seguiría siendo novia de Draco para cuando termine el día, lo amaba si, y mucho. Pero el amor no es eterno al igual que la vida, así que tuvo toda esa valentía que poseía y que caracterizó como Harriet Potter, hija de James y Lily Potter y entro a la habitación sintiendo que hacia lo correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si encuentran algún error avisenme en los comentarios para arreglarlo por favor.  
> Y las mujeres trans también son mujeres duela quien le duela :)


End file.
